Animal Control Spells
These spells are types of enchantments that can influence or direct animals' or other creatures' behaviour, way of being or even life. Animation spells are often linked to these particular kind of magic because they bring to life inanimate objects that can be shaped to resemble an animal. They have been used in these occasions: *'Berbay odothay arisan yeldo', used by Edwin Muirden to animate the Elanthia Beetles, forcing them to do his will (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Bebiede þe arisan áblinnan', by Edwin to take the beetle out of Morgana's ear, curing her (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen', by Merlin to command the beetle to exit Uther's ear (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Swilte déor', cast by Merlin to kill a rat that was infesting Arthur's chambers (The Labyrinth of Gedref). *Aglain, a Druid chieftain, used magic to force many Serkets, who were attacking Morgana, to leave her alone. His spell created a passage through the group of scorpions that allowed him to reach the Witch and bring her to safety (The Nightmare Begins). *'Ceolwærc', by Merlin to conjure a toad in Aredian's throat while he was sleeping. The spell had no immediate effect, but it initially caused the Witchfinder to have a sore throat. Some hours later, right in front of Uther, Arthur and his guards, Aredian spat out the creature and was believed to be a sorcerer (The Witchfinder). *Morgause, non-verbally, enchanted Arthur's horse so it would know where to find her when the Prince set out to complete the challenge she was to set him (The Sins of the Father). *'Nædre Morganam forgripe', used by Merlin to influence a passing snake to spook Morgana's horse. This caused Morgana to be tipped off and sprain her ankle, thus making her not in any good shape to make a move against Arthur (The Castle of Fyrien). *'Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes. Hine bind ond ða heold ond awendaþ he ealle', by Morgana to summon the Fomorroh from the depths of the Spirit world and force the creature to possess Merlin (A Servant of Two Masters). *'Ga on wuda', cast by Alator of the Catha, warrior and High Priest of the Old Religion, to make a horse run away from the stables so that Arthur and his men would believe that Gaius had fled from Camelot (The Secret Sharer). *'Unmicel snaca, suge þa soþan... swilcnesse', cast by Morgana Pendragon to influence a Nathair, harmless most of the time, to torture Elyan to the limit of human endurance (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). *Morgana had probably cast some spells on the pack of wolves she used to hunt down and capture the men who ventured into the Northern Plains to ensure that they would follow her will. These wild beasts were strong enough to defeat numerous Knights of Camelot and they had the power to call the High Priestess once their job was done. They were also seen pulling Morgana's sledge (Arthur's Bane: Part One). *'Astige ðu wyrm', cast by Merlin to scare the horse of one of the bandits who was chasing him by summoning a big snake (Arthur's Bane: Part One). *'Ga on wuda', used by the young warlock to make one of the Saxons' horses shy and escape from Ragnor (Arthur's Bane: Part One). *'Cume mec. Hræfn wann'. This enchantment was cast by the druid Ruadan to summon a raven so that his daughter Sefa could attach a message for Morgana to its paw. The bird may have also been enchanted to inform its master when someone was approaching his hideout. This was seen when Sefa first went to meet with her father in the woods outside Camelot: as she came closer, the crow cawed loudly and Ruadan opened his eyes, using magic to blow to torches out and moving at incredible speed to face a possible enemy (Arthur's Bane). *'Cume mec, hræfn wann... bebuge me. Nim bod min þissere nihte þinum dryhten. Geðo hit his agendum handum'. Morgana, disguised as Princess Mithian's old maid with an ageing spell, cast this enchantment from a window overlooking the courtyard of Camelot castle to call a raven. She attached a message for King Odin to the bird and then ordered it to deliver it to her ally (Another's Sorrow). *'Wanne nædran, fram þæs foldan bosme astigaþ ge', a spell performed by Morgana to enchant the ground itself and turn it into a nest of magical and poisonous snakes that attacked the Knights of Camelot. These creatures were made of dark magic, just like the poison they injected into Sir Leon's and Percival's veins. Thanks to the magical substance coursing with their blood, the sorceress was able to implant horrible visions of the Dark Tower into Leon's and Percival's minds (The Dark Tower). *'Fleoge þu swa swa se windræs grimsaþ', used by the Dochraid to force a crow to fly to Morgana's hideout and deliver her a note, warning her that Emrys was going to thwart her plans once more (With All My Heart). *'Cume mec, hræfn wann... bebuge me. Nim bod min þissere nihte þinum dryhten. Geðo hit his agendum handum. 'Finna, while in the ruined temple of Erui, in the Darkling woods, cast this animal control spell to make a raven fly towards her and then attached to it a note for Alator of the Catha, which said: "Do not fear, Alator. I have found Emrys. Our sacred mission continues. Your faithful servant, Finna". For unclear reasons, at the end of the spell, she pronounced Morgana Pendragon's name, although the message wasn't surely destined for her. This may have been because Finna knew that Alator had been kidnapped by Morgana and she was telling the raven to fly to the sorceress' fortress (The Kindness of Strangers). *'Aweax þu meteþearfende! Þicge þu þone drycræft þe þinan deorcan mode gefylþ', cast by Morgana on the Gean Canach, a magical and enormous slug which can suck magical powers out of a sorcerer, draining him of his powers. The creature, which was kept by the Priestess in a metal box, was forced to slither out of it and launch itself on Ari's face, a warlock Morgana used to make sure she could have repeated this experiment on Merlin (The Diamond of the Day: Part One). Slideshow Merlin106_1704.jpg|Edwin commands an Elanthia Beetle to enter Uther's ear. Merlin106_0513.jpg|Edwin cures Morgana by forcing the beetle out of her ear. merlin111_1167.jpg|A rat is killed by Merlin's spell. 286-Locksley.jpg|Aglain uses magic to defend Morgana against a group of Serkets. merlin207_1846.jpg|Merlin conjures a toad in Aredian's throat. merlin307_1694.jpg|The young warlock's magic controls a snake. merlin406_0821.jpg|Morgana forces the Fomorroh to possess Merlin. merlin407_1232.jpg|Alator orders a horse to run from the stables. merlin412_0998.jpg|Morgana persuades the Nathair to torture Elyan. Magic wolf howling.png|A magical wolf under Morgana's power. 548-snake.jpg|Merlin summons a snake to scare the bandit's horse. 186.jpg|Merlin makes a horse shy. 374.jpg|Ruadan summons a raven to deliver a message to Morgana. merlin504-000663.jpg|Morgana orders a raven to deliver a message. 16-Locksley.jpg|Poisonous snakes are created with dark magic. merlin509-001627.jpg|The Dochraid uses an animal control spell on a crow. merlin510-001097.jpg|Finna prays for a raven to come. Merlin512-000138.jpg|Morgana enchants the Gean Canach. Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Old Religion Category:Series 5 Spells Category:Dark magic